Final Fantasy Beast
by Elise Felton
Summary: A short story that includes love, laughs, and life lessons. The plot of Beauty and the Beast.


Elise Brunsvold

Creative Writing 5th Period

**Beauty and Final Fantasy Beast**

Once upon a time in a dreary high school not so different from Alamo Heights, there ruled a queen b named Belle who wasn't quite satisfied with her ordinary life. Sure, the meat heads and professional partiers of the school vied for her affection, but it just wasn't enough to quench the young bimbo's thirst. She wanted out of her dismal home town; an area famous for its ancient cowboy relics and talented sea creatures. Belle longed for adventure, freedom, and most of all, love. She dreamed of one day meeting her king b and going to prom together. Unfortunately, none of the men folk attending Belle's school met the hottie criteria. There were some respectable suitors such as the burly, yet flamboyant Gaston who drank too much and was well known for his conquests… but Belle wanted more, much more. She was thinking more like Edward Cullen- the epitome of perfection. However, he was fictional and she was real.

One fine day as Belle sat in her mansion anxiously awaiting her papa's return from his work at the piñata factory, she heard a loud knock at the door. Belle knew that it wasn't her father, for the faint smell of whiskey wafted from the general direction of the front entrance. No one she knew except for Gaston drank Clontarf single malt. Belle reluctantly answered the hurried knocks and came face to face with a stunningly handsome Gaston. He had taken great care in the removal of his mole hair that day. Belle had a feeling that he was planning something. Gaston proceeded to ask her to the prom, a grand event that all queen b's attended and sought to be glorified at. Unfortunately for him, Belle declined. He was not her King b. He then departed dejectedly with friend and legal midget, LeFou.

Later that night after watching a few episodes of _The Bachelor_, Belle decided to go out and search for her father. She knew that he must have been in some kind of trouble: he would never stay out this late. She abruptly grabbed the keys to her ole' Pinto and journeyed into the cold, dark night.

Belle searched for hours with no result. Where could Maurice be? She went up and down the streets of her neighborhood combing for his frumpy figure. Finally, she spotted her father's towering truck. To her dismay, it sat parked in front of the ancient Potter mansion; a long abandoned castle-like structure that was rumored to house vagabonds and prostitutes. Belle crept into the building hesitantly: she was quite frightened at the prospect of interacting with poor people. Inevitably, she found her father. He had mistaken the house for that of a client's and had consequently been burned, beaten, and locked in a coat closet by the inhabitants. As Belle was briskly trying to herd her father out of the front door, she heard a faint panting noise. Belle turned to face a lanky, gamer-looking teenager. His cargo shorts and apparent lack of hygiene indicated his social-standing quickly. He growled at Belle and pulled out what seemed to be a polycarbonate replica of a light saber. Though his weapon was weak, Belle knew what dorks like him were capable of. She surrendered and offered to stay at the house in place of her poor father. The dork, who referred to himself as Final Fantasy Beast, agreed to the proposition. As Belle was well aware, her life as a queen b was over.

Little did anyone know, the Potter mansion was enchanted and socially cursed. Final Fantasy Beast had not always been a dork; in fact, he had once been a charming and handsome king b himself. However, it all changed for the poor fellow one dreary night when an old female vagabond came and asked to stay in the mansion. Final Fantasy Beast had laughed and had spat in the poor woman's face: a king b couldn't have a haggard old woman in his house. Suddenly, the old creeper revealed herself as a social diva; beautiful in every way. She dutifully cursed the Potter mansion to dorkiness and decay, therefore transforming the popular boy into a geek and his staff into action figures. The social enchantress gifted the beast a game boy and told him that when the battery ran out, he would become a permanent dork. However, if he could manage to find true love and discover humility before the batteries expired, the curse would be lifted. Final Fantasy Beast waited and waited for a girl to come to the mansion. Even if they did, how could anyone ever grow to love him in the state he was stuck in? The Beast became pessimistic and sadistic over the following months, and lost all hope for a brighter future. That was until Belle came along…

` To the Beast's surprise, Belle grew to enjoy her time at the Potter mansion. The inanimate objects that talked in addition to the surprisingly good service left Belle feeling waited upon and adequately entertained. She even began to like Final Fantasy Beast. Sure, his style might have been a little outdated, but then again his character was new to Belle.

One day, as Belle tanned in the back gardens of the mansion, a hobo attacked her. Though Belle tried desperately to fight the smelly creature off, her attempts were futile. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, Final Fantasy Beast came to her rescue and warded off the sketchy man. In the process, he was badly wounded and had broken his light saber. Belle and Beast's relationship bloomed from there. She helped rehabilitate him and taught him the ways of the popular crowd. After all, he had saved her life. Beast enjoyed her company immensely and was particularly enthralled by her popular ways; he had quite forgotten what it was like to be at the top of the social ladder.

Just when it seemed like the two were finally in love, Belle received a text from her father informing her of his weakened state. She knew she had to leave, and so the Beast let her. He was now selfless when it came to Belle and did not care if he was stuck as a dork forever. He knew that helping her father would make Belle happy.

Belle hurried home and found her father on the brink of insanity. He was simply confounded at the prospect that she had escaped the dreary mansion and was sure that he would never see his daughter again. Maurice had tried to tell the police, but they had excused him as an insane old man. Plus, he knew that he could not defeat Final Fantasy Beast on his own. The two rejoiced in their reunion. However, it was short lived… An irritated Gaston followed by a mass of hormonal teenagers stormed Belle's house: they had seen Belle's Pinto in the driveway and were curious as to where she had been. Gaston especially wanted to see Belle; he had a dark plan of his own that he knew would force Belle to be his prom date. He and the angry mob seized her father and threatened to take him to local asylum which would result in ultimate humiliation and the social beheading of Belle. She couldn't have that. Belle took out her iphone and showed the teens a picture of Final Fantasy Beast in order to distract them from the outrageous plot. Least to say, the crowd was very distracted and appalled. Never before had they seen such a grotesque dork. In the heat of the moment, the adolescents decided to visit the Potter mansion. Gaston assumed that if he led the army of teens in the untimely embarrassment of the poor geek, he would win Belle over. So the crowd made their way and left a very distressed Belle in their wake.

As soon as Belle realized just what the crowd would do to Beast, she got in her car and sped to the mansion. The crowd had already stormed the old house, laughing at the action figures and tearing apart the Chuck Norris posters. Belle looked up on the roof of the house and saw Gaston and Final Fantasy Beast, battling with words. She saw the hurt look on Beast's face and knew that she had to interfere. His demise as a sane person would be the emotional death of her. Belle quickly ascended a lattice and climbed onto the roof in time to see the Beast take a hard insult from Gaston. He was crushed. Gaston laughed and turned to kiss Belle, when all of a sudden she pushed him off the roof. His death was of little consequence to her, plus she had to save Beast.

Belle swiftly attended to Final Fantasy Beast. That last insult had damaged him in irreversible ways. The only way to save him was to give him social reassurance and a vow of affection. So Belle did what no other queen b had done and asked Final Fantasy Beast to Prom. He gladly accepted.

To Beast's disappointment, the curse was not lifted. The battery in the game boy that he had received was faulty- in other words, he would have never been able to return to his king b state. Belle easily dismissed this: she had never known about the curse and had still accepted him as he was. The two escaped prison by the Beast merely showing the police his Halo score; they were very impressed and as a result let the homicide slide. In addition, the passionate followers of Gaston accepted Final Fantasy Beast as their king and began a social evolution. The two teens went to prom together and ruled as Supreme Dork and Popular Queen for the remainder of their high school years. In other words, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
